As a new-generation mobile intelligent platform becomes popular, positioning by using Global Positioning System (Global Positioning System, GPS) or another type of global navigation satellite system (Global Navigation Satellite System, GNSS) is nearly a standard function of all current intelligent terminals (such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer). The positioning function acts as a basic function of a terminal device, and power consumption of the positioning function is always a popular issue. For example, some applications of the terminal device frequently initiate positioning in a short time, thereby causing excessively high power consumption. Some applications initiate positioning for a long time, thereby causing excessively high power consumption. Some applications (such as the QQ Browser) initiate positioning and obtain, by using a broadcast notification type, positioning data, and consequently, if the applications do not actively cancel positioning, a system cannot stop positioning even if an application process is terminated, thereby causing excessively high power consumption.
To resolve the foregoing problems, a technical solution shown in FIG. 1 is proposed in the prior art. In the technical solution, a terminal discovers, by using an algorithm policy, an abnormal positioning behavior such as long-time positioning or frequent positioning, and notifies a mobile phone manager of a power-intensive application by using a broadcast message. The mobile phone manager warns a user according to the broadcast message, and when a user permission is obtained, terminates the application that has the abnormal positioning behavior, and stops a positioning service. However, in the prior art, if the terminal user performs no processing, whether to provide the positioning service for the application program completely depends on a request of the application program. This cannot implement active control on power consumption caused by the positioning service.